


枷锁 ANELLI DI TRAZIONE

by linzhishu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, x27
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzhishu/pseuds/linzhishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他无路可退，Xanxus无路可走。<br/>每一次在黑暗环绕的世界中点燃火焰，泽田纲吉都觉得他和Xanxus颇有相似之处。<br/>他们双手能够碰触到的未来，都不是以自己意愿的选择。<br/>十年前Xanxus想打碎枷锁，只是他因为不可抵御的命运和背负他人的期待挡在了前面。<br/>十年后由他动手毁掉这枷锁，在缄默中达成执念与祈愿。作为送给自己与Xanxus的礼物。<br/>他用死亡与复生开创新的篇章。<br/>这一次，无论什么结局，都是由他们自己所选。</p>
            </blockquote>





	枷锁 ANELLI DI TRAZIONE

如果说泽田纲吉的人生在遇到里包恩之前是一滩死水，在遇到里包恩之后，就——无论是象征意义还是实际意义——变成了一滩浑水。  
好端端的一个平民为什么要去混黑手党？  
即使嘴上这样不断抗拒着，心里却不由怀着期待，任里包恩把自己变成漩涡的中心，渐渐卷入更多的人，在怀着忐忑和微妙惧怕的心情中，握在手心的事物越来越多。  
直到Xanxus突然出现。  
逼人的气势扑面而来，泽田纲吉在那时感到更强烈的不是畏惧而是愤怒。  
【既然有这样的继承人，为什么还要来打乱我的生活？】  
【既然已经让我拥有了这么多，为什么又要让他出现？】  
【如果终究要全部夺走，还不如一开始就不要给我！】

那时他毫无疑问以为一定会输。  
经历过太多失败的人生已经习惯了妥协，泽田纲吉带着懦弱地想把指环交给Xanxus算了，却被告知对方是会斩尽杀绝的男人。  
那便战吧。  
多少有了一点成长的现在，无路可退的时候，他也不是只会哭。  
只是偶然想到里包恩评价Xanxus的平淡语气，即使再废柴泽田纲吉也知道，比起迪诺师兄这样的人，Xanxus这种才更适合当黑手党首领。  
然后便会想起好久之前里包恩“开导”他的话：“阿纲，人总是要死的。”  
【啊啊啊啊，我为什么要想这些啊！】  
泽田纲吉拼命摇头把这些想法甩出脑外，疲惫的眼神重新变得坚定。  
【不想死。】  
【重要的事物，也不想再被夺去了。】

就算如此，也勉强做到了里包恩说的相信同伴，指环战的第一场，泽田纲吉就被震撼了。  
不是切尔贝罗对瓦利亚明显的偏向，也不是京子的突然出现，更令他不能置信的，是Xanxus对于部下冷酷无情的处理态度。  
不仅是对这场战斗残酷程度的惊讶，更多是对Xanxus本身的惊讶。

不是这样的。  
【这和我想的不一样。】  
不是这样的。  
【你不是一个非常好的首领吗？】  
不是这样的。  
【我原本是希望——如果真的必须面对——能够成为和你一样的人！】  
他失望、焦灼、愤怒和痛苦，那是被背叛了一般的感觉。  
泽田纲吉注视着Xanxus，第一次由己身生出打败他的意愿。

修行中他已经足够了解零地点突破，看着Xanxus那不同寻常的伤疤，他逐渐、逐渐明白了什么。  
如果真如里包恩所说，指环只会接受彭格列的血统，那么Xanxus的努力和抗争，不是从一开始就是无效的吗？  
不知不觉中他看Xanxus的目光发生了改变，面对Xanxus的愤恨，他的目光却更加柔和怜悯。  
很讨厌这样的目光吧？  
他也讨厌。  
即使是出了名公认的废柴，从小到大面对的也不全是恶意的目光，有时也有像这样的，同情、怜悯，带着可怜的蔑视。  
非常讨厌，可还是渴望。  
希望有人看着他，希望有人注意他，希望有人对他说“我明白的，不是你的错”——“是你的错也没关系，我都明白”。  
即使其实他们什么都不明白。  
【会有这样软弱的期望，就是我和Xanxus的差别吗？】

指环本身给了Xanxus最重的一击，而他准备的后手也被破坏。Xanxus终于再也无力站起。  
父亲终于带着彭格列的人出现，将瓦利亚带走，泽田纲吉的目光不能控制地停留在Xanxus身上。  
不甘心。  
不甘心不甘心不甘心……他的眼睛里面写的全是不甘心。  
这不是第二次叛乱，时隔八年不过弹指，这是第一次叛乱的延续，他从来没有认输过。  
但他已经没有翻盘的机会。

泽田纲吉的名字终于由这一次叛乱进入了黑暗世界，之后再没有形形色色的人跳出来向彭格列的正式继承人挑战。  
黑手党的生活日复一日变得真实而沉重，泽田纲吉嘴上抗拒着，却没有逃避拿起武器。  
十六岁的成人式在意大利举行，九代目将彭格列的旗帜交到了少年的手上。  
年少的守护者们一点点步入残酷的现实，在血腥中成长。出乎任何人的意料，这个软弱的少年首领也没有抗拒杀戮，甚至以BOSS之身亲自出任务。  
他如同想背负所有因他而死的人命。以祈祷的姿态挥出的拳头。  
那干净耀眼的火焰，即使在少年资历不足的情况下，仍然照耀、卷入更多的人，让他保持了那个黑暗世界的王者称呼。  
教父。

泽田纲吉和瓦利亚之间的关系保持着诡异的和谐，瓦利亚永远自称九代目直属，但从十代传达过去的任务，他们也不会不完成。  
处理公务时、任务时，泽田纲吉总会想到Xanxus，那是他第一个心生憧憬的对象，即使完全他一厢情愿而且还是错的。  
【Xanxus那种人要怎么看公文啊……】  
多半还是斯夸罗做的吧。  
【Xanxus那种性格怎么会是大空？】  
包容一切的大空——  
【包容？这世界疯了吗？】

泽田纲吉对促进他成长的人总是记得特别清楚，如里包恩，如六道骸，如Xanxus。  
他以为，只是这样而已。  
直到某一次，刚好山本武人在日本，他暂时和斯夸罗搭档。  
任务中斯夸罗的表现如狂风暴雨中的幽灵，他不由自主想到了雨守的定义。  
【镇魂歌……】  
杀戮到了极致，也能成为一种美。  
他出力不多，厮杀的活儿都被斯夸罗干了。最后那个银发男人身上淌着敌人的血向他走来。  
泽田纲吉不能不问：“斯夸罗，你当时……为什么会输？”  
斯夸罗马上明白他在问什么，他这辈子只输过一次。  
“你说为什么？”  
泽田纲吉明白了。  
他绝不是说山本武的实力不出色，只是斯夸罗在真正战斗时，犹如厉鬼，以山本武当时的实力，即使在剑道上击败了斯夸罗，也无可能在斯夸罗手上生还。  
斯夸罗是个杀人者。  
不管因为任何理由，Xanxus对他们手下留情了。

泽田纲吉没有表现出任何对于这个发现的情绪，也没有试图去探究对于那年更多的“真相”。  
他只是越来越像一个首领，积攒着声望和威严。  
在他二十四岁那一年，他透露出想毁掉彭格列指环的意愿。  
这个想法激起轩然大波，但泽田纲吉的支持者出乎意料地多。  
被他的温暖所拯救和吸引的人认可他想毁去争夺源头的东西；被他的威严折服的年轻人们不知历史的厚重感，狂热崇拜着泽田纲吉本人，不屑于靠代代相传的指环为他加分。  
顽固派和守旧派们发挥了最大的力量来抗拒，在这种情况下，Xanxus作为瓦利亚的首领，发言占了很大了分量。  
泽田纲吉是独自去找Xanxus的。  
他对指环的存毁确实发生了动摇。  
【如果它是这样汇聚了人们的希望……】  
他以为Xanxus会说“毁掉”的，毕竟就是这指环拒绝了Xanxus。  
但是他说：“那就不要毁。”  
泽田的惊异明白地表露了出来，Xanxus很不耐烦地说：“那是彭格列吧？”  
他蓦然明白了，那是Xanxus一直想守护的、始终追寻的，也是束缚了Xanxus意志的彭格列。

在泽田纲吉心里，毁掉彭格列指环的理由又多了一条。  
即使守护者们也不能完全理解泽田纲吉的想法，但不会以任何形式去反对他，聚集了无上权威后，泽田纲吉下达了正式命令，指环没有回寰地被销毁了。  
泽田纲吉有些忐忑，怕Xanxus认为自己是在耍他。  
【明明特地去问他的意见却做了相反的事情，正常人都会生气吧？】  
但下一次家族聚会时，Xanxus的出场和目光傲慢得一如既往，没有半分改变。  
泽田纲吉松了口气。  
此后他与Xanxus的关系蓦然缓和起来，他遇到难以决策的公文时，常常会去问Xanxus的意见，虽然大多数时候都不会采用。

在彭格列指环之后，泽田纲吉面对的另一个难关，就是婚姻。  
他不愿意和任何势力的小姐联姻，当然，黑手党之王彭格列，没必要像那些小家族一样让首领委曲求全。  
但他也不愿意娶京子。  
公开的私下的，十代首领的婚事被提到许多次，泽田纲吉拒绝得干脆彻底，京子甚至还不知道泽田纲吉喜欢他。  
几次之后，所有知情人终于认识到他守护京子的决心。  
已经日渐不懂得自己学生的里包恩冷冷地问：“蠢纲，那么你的继承人打算怎么办？”  
他回答：“彭格列戒指都毁了，还要彭格列血统的继承人干什么？”  
里包恩敏锐地说：“你在想什么？你为什么这么抗拒彭格列血统这个制度？”  
抗拒多年后，他的家庭教师第一个看破了他，不仅仅是为了京子，更是为了反抗这个制度本身。  
“我觉得……不公平。”泽田纲吉轻声说，想起很久以前，看着Xanxus被带走时不甘心的眼睛而诞生的微弱想法。  
【让Xanxus这样优秀骄傲的人受到这种待遇的制度不公平。】  
这份想法在越来越了解黑暗世界后，在Xanxus的沉默中日渐加深。  
他现在已经有力量去对抗自己觉得不公平的事了。

下一次与Xanxus见面时，泽田纲吉脱口而出：“Xanxus，请尽快结婚，生一个孩子吧。”  
Xanxus对泽田纲吉近来被逼婚也有所耳闻，闻言嗤笑一声，连一句“垃圾”都没有回答。  
但接着泽田纲吉说：“到时候的礼物，就用……彭格列，如何呢？”  
他凑近他，近到呼吸交融，执着地盯着他的眼睛，太近了，泽田纲吉甚至看不清Xanxus的目光的焦点，退开时Xanxus猛地抓住他的手臂把他压在办公桌上，冷冷地俯视他。  
泽田平静地与他对视，片刻才说：“Xanxus，我该回去了。”  
他轻轻推开他，Xanxus竟被这样的力道推开了，然后他整整衣服走了出去，没有回头。

这段对话没有下文，密鲁菲奥雷的攻击逼迫彭格列用尽了所有力量去对抗。  
泽田纲吉每天的神经都绷得紧紧的，无暇旁顾。  
无辜的人、相关的人不断被卷进去，雨守山本武的父亲被杀之后，泽田纲吉终于觉得支持不住了。  
彭格列传承百年，家大业厚，拖得起。但——还要牺牲多少？还有多少珍贵的生命可以用来耗？  
做了一系列隐秘的布置，泽田纲吉主动提出和谈。  
密鲁菲奥雷的年轻首领白兰欣然同意，但提出条件，要泽田纲吉本人亲自到他的地盘上去。

出发之前泽田纲吉却没有在总部准备，而是来到瓦利亚。  
顶着Xanxus刀子般的视线，他笑得从容：“我有点紧张。”  
泽田纲吉已经学会带上漂亮的面具，但Xanxus不巧正是不多的能看出他真实情绪的人之一，很明白泽田纲吉没有信口开河，开口就是一句：“垃圾！”  
懒得多说，Xanxus对于泽田纲吉竟然到瓦利亚来寻找安慰和支持极度不可思议。  
好在泽田纲吉也没有指望Xanxus说出什么安慰支持的话，只是坐在Xanxus办公室的沙发上，独自沉浸入思绪。  
直到头上被一片阴影笼罩，泽田纲吉抬头，见Xanxus站在他身前凝视着他。  
那目光逆光而不清，抢在他开口之前，泽田纲吉仰头说：“Xanxus，我可以吻你吗？”  
Xanxus没有回答，但靠近他，慢慢俯身。  
这个吻一开始很轻柔。  
直到泽田纲吉开始主动，亲吻越来越激烈像一场战争，他们互相纠缠着一路到卧室，最后泽田纲吉被扔到床上。  
除了低低的喘息和呻吟泽田纲吉没有发出别的声音，Xanxus也没有，情事热烈，但两个人都感到了窒息般的沉默。

夜半醒来时，泽田纲吉觉得自己浑身的骨头都在疼。  
好在他从一个废柴在短短几年内成长为合格的黑手党首领，里包恩的斯巴达教育功不可没，他早已习惯忍耐疼痛。  
轻缓无声地穿衣起床，Xanxus如他所愿没有被惊动，并非他真的能瞒过这个警惕的杀手，而是，Xanxus多少已经开始对他放下戒备了。  
这个发现让泽田纲吉直到坐上前往密鲁菲奥雷的飞机都保持着好心情。  
他知道，现在勉强算还能保持平衡的局面，在他死后就会被打破，彭格列会立刻一败涂地。但他不想再思考这些问题。  
难得的，他想放松一下。  
他的一切计划都没有告诉Xanxus，但莫明地对Xanxus极有信心。  
他终于能明白困扰于心底的执着是什么。  
他是不是花了太久……才明白？  
【反正我并没有浪费时间。】  
这些年他做的事一直按照他的愿望，但离他愿望诞生的最初，他已经变得太多了。  
如果他真的那么温和善良，就该带着这秘密下地狱去。  
但他将Xanxus也拉进来。  
他低下头，双手抵在额头上，祷告一般的动作。  
【如果不能成功，那么……地狱再见。】

Xanxus收到泽田纲吉的死讯时暴跳如雷，他居然敢逃！他居然这么逃了！  
瓦利亚在自家BOSS的无差别怒火中知道了Xanxus与泽田纲吉有着什么关系，在总部被毁的物理打击之余，所有成员又遭受了一把无差别精神攻击。  
这个世界肯定已经疯掉了！  
在随后的意大利主战场上，瓦利亚干部们充分把他们的荒谬感与郁闷发泄给了敌人。

醒来的时候泽田纲吉心情很愉快。  
他的无敌运气再一次发挥效果，拯救了世界。  
他还是赢了。

眼前所见，是平安的朋友师长部下们，泽田纲吉久违地笑得纯粹地开心。  
蓦地，一道寒气从脊椎窜上来。  
泽田纲吉僵了一下，转过身，号称九代直属的瓦利亚干部们伫立一处，显眼的制服无比张扬。  
为首的正是Xanxus。  
泽田纲吉突然觉得有点狼狈，不知该以何种态度面对他。  
瓦利亚成员奇异的目光中，Xanxus大步走过来，俯身靠近他，以无比冷冽放肆的口吻说：“垃圾，你不要后悔。”  
泽田纲吉还在忡怔中，Xanxus已转过身：“走吧，垃圾们。”

作为死而复生的BOSS，泽田纲吉在并盛这个主战场还有众多收尾工作要做，匆匆了结之后，他又马上登机回意大利去稳定大局。  
但返回意大利，泽田纲吉第一个去的地方，是瓦利亚。  
他怀着莫名的心情走进瓦利亚，第一个遇见的斯夸罗以不可思议又难以理解的眼神看着他，然后告诉他Xanxus的所在。  
他步上楼梯，走向那间熟悉的办公室，推开门，黑发男人披着外套，腿搁在矮桌上。  
Xanxus抬眼看他，声音低沉又平静：“垃圾，回来了？”  
泽田纲吉蓦地笑了。

 

于2011.09.18


End file.
